I'm not stupid
by LanceIsHot
Summary: Really short oneshot. Kitty reflects on her life in the mansion. Twist ending. R & R plese!


**A/N Just to avoid any confusion, this is from Kitty's POV. And it doesn't really matter when it takes place. **

I'm not stupid.

No matter how much the others may treat me like I am, I'm really not stupid. I may have no common sense, and I know the way I talk annoys people. But that doesn't make me stupid.

I'm in advanced classes at school, and when it comes to computers, I can, like, wipe any body off the board. I can learn a new song, completely, in seconds. Yet Rogue calls me the "blonde at heart," and the "brunette bimbo." Those are the nice ones- the really mean ones she whispers under her breath.

I'm not stupid; I know that I can't cook. I know that people would rather like, face Mystique during PMS than have to eat my cooking. Yet I try anyway. Someday, I'm not going to be living in the mansion anymore, and I'm going to need to know how to cook. So until I get better, the others will have to be test subjects, no matter how many faces they pull when I walk into a room with a platter of freshly-baked muffins.

I'm not stupid; I know my driving is only rivaled by pre-teens at the arcade playing video games. I see Scott cringe every time I come near him with my keys, and it's hard to miss how Jean disappears every time I need practice. I'm getting better though. Not like anyone at the mansion's any help- but then, it's like, hard to give tips when your eyes are screwed shut.

I'm not stupid; I know Lance and I won't last forever. I mean, the first time we met, he tried to bring a building down on my family. He'll always be the rebel, and I'll always be the goody-two-shoes that follows him around with puppy dog eyes. I know we won't grow old together, but that doesn't stop me from running to the phone every time he calls, or going to the dances with him. I don't date him just to spite the X-men. Scott and Jean think I do, but I really do care for him. I don't care what side he's on, I really love him. But I'm smart enough to know that sometime soon something will happen that will tear us apart. I already think I know what it is, but I can't tell Lance.

I'm not stupid; I know the shows I watch are better suited for the junior high crowd. I can't like, help it if I don't like blood and guts, and teenage inappropriate humor. My movie choices veer more towards the G and PG type. Happy endings, tame jokes, the good guys always winning, I don't get how the others don't want to see it. Yet every time I suggest one, I get from the others that suggest I'm crazy. Is it so bad that I want a break from the world of mutant-hating that I'll watch anything? I don't think so. Half of the shows they watch like, parallel our lives. I don't need to see people going through the same crap I'm going through.

Yeah, I said crap. I can cuss just like every body else at the mansion. Ok, so like, crap isn't totally on the "wash your mouth out with soap" list, but if I were to say that in front of anybody, they might pass out from shock. Anybody else could cuss without so much of a blink of an eye from anybody else, but sweet, innocent, little Kitty, oh no, there's no cuss words out of _her _mouth. Even Jamie can cuss without anybody complaining, and he's the youngest one at the mansion.

I'm not stupid; I do have feelings. When I get mad, and I yell, and stomp my foot, and phase out of the room, most people think that's all it takes for me to get over what I'm mad at. It's not. I can stay mad for a long time. But just because I don't go all angst-y like Rogue, no one really cares. People think I have one emotion- pure happiness. Things build up in me until it gets too much, and I lash out on whoever's the closest. That usually happens to be Kurt, which, like, sucks for him. But with everybody expecting me to just go on with life like I don't have a care in the world, I just can't take it.

I'm not stupid; I know Kurt's not my best friend anymore. When he went on his last trip to Germany, I called him every few days, and sent a letter or two. Bobby wrote all the time, called every two days, and promised that the next time Kurt went, Bobby would be there with him. When Kurt came back, he said hi to me, and then went straight to Bobby's room to carry out the pranks that they had planned while he was gone. It wasn't hard to see who Kurt wanted to hang out with from then on. On one hand, he had the girl who had insulted him from day one, called him names, and dated a different guy. On the other, he had the guy who was in trouble as often as he was, liked the same things, and wasn't at all freaked out by his appearance. Guess who he chose? It wasn't that I didn't miss Kurt while he was gone- think about it, who else is there to hang out with at the mansion? The new recruits have a different practice schedule, and are always busy. Jean is way to annoying, and Rogue thinks I'm way to annoying. I miss Kurt, but I guess I grew up, and he never really will.

I'm not stupid; I know I've been distant from everyone at the mansion lately. I haven't hung out with anyone in ages, I don't come down for dinner anymore, and I seldom leave my room. I'm sure they're wondering why, but none of them have come up to ask what's up, and I'm not ready to talk.

I'm not stupid; I know I'm only thinking all this because I'm scared. I've been alone in the dark for a long time. It's hard to remember now just how long. But scary things come out when you're in the dark, and thinking about the others is the only thing that stops me from being afraid.

I'm not stupid; I know I've been captured. I remember people coming into my room, it was night, and I was knocked out before I even got to see who it was. I'm still not sure if they got anybody else. But I've been here ever since. I've tried phasing out, and an electric shock goes through me. I don't understand why I'm here, or why the X-men haven't come to get me, all I know is- I'm scared. The only reason the others haven't come for me yet would be that they were captured too. Which means I'm never getting out of here.

I'm not stupid; I may do odd things that I think will help me boost my grades, but in the end, I get a good grade anyway. I can find a way out of most situations, but here? In the dark? I'm lost. I don't know what to do, and I'm totally scared.

But that doesn't mean I'm stupid.

**R & R please!**


End file.
